Mission: Save The City
by BurningFlamesPassion
Summary: For Blitz12. Tea's a new recruit in the cantonment. She and her team has to work on a case and solve it quickly before it's too late. ViceXTea Ages range from 14 to 35.
1. Tea's arrival

Author: This story is written for Blitz12 due to a certain complaint.. Ha-ha. This is, however not a sequel to I wish I had met you sooner that I wrote quite recently. Instead it is a totally different story but it still involves Tea and Vice. This time, the story is set in normal human circumstances, without magic. Of course, it will be longer and better. Enjoy!

Main Characters: Tea, Vice

Sub Characters: Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Subaru, Erio, Caro.

Ages: Ranging from 14 to 35 (fictitious)

Setting: Police Cantonment Building and other places.

* * *

Teanna Lanstar, the youngest Inspector on the block just graduated from the Police Academy about a month ago. Now she's walking towards Commissioner Hayate's office to report herself in for her first day on the job. She's smartly dressed in the blue uniform. Hair tied neatly in two pony tails, boots shined and uniform crisply ironed. She looks like a true professional. 

_Knock, knock._

"Enter." Said Hayate.

Before she opened the door, Tea took in a deep breath to calm her nerves. She took hold of the door-knob, turned it and pushed the door open.

"Ma'am, Inspector Teanna Lanstar, reporting in." she said while saluting.

"At ease, Inspector. And please, have a seat." Said Hayate, closing the file she was reading. "I see, you're the new recruit that signed up. I've heard a great deal about you. Top in everything. Your marksmanship is impressive as well. A perfect 100."

"Thank you, Ma'am." Nodded Tea. "My only dream is to follow in my brother's footsteps. Now it is fulfilled."

Hayate nodded in understanding. "I know what you mean. Your brother was a great officer. I'm sure he would be proud of you." At that statement, Tea gave a small sad smile, remembering the time when she received the news about her brother.

"So, I suppose you want to start today?"

"Yes Ma'am."

Hayate smiled. She then stood up and led Tea to her office which she will be sharing with a few other officers, either the same rank as her, or slightly below. After turning a few corners, she finally reached the office. "Enjoy your work here, Inspector." With that, Hayate left.

* * *

The office was quite empty except for a few people in their cubicles doing some paper work. She knew the reason why the office was empty. She was early. Very early. Official work doesn't really start until it was 9 am. It was only 8 am. She sighed. Her paranoia for being late always lets her be early or exactly on time. She hates being late. Even if it is only a few seconds late. She then walked around in the office, searching for a cubicle with her name on it. She was unaware of someone walking towards her. She was too engrossed in finding her cubicle. That someone too was engrossed in drinking his coffee to realize Tea. 

"Oof!" both of them said at the same time.

Tea and that guy collided into one another. The impact made both of them fall back. Whatever they were holding in hand flew back as well. Tea groaned in pain. Her first day at work and an accident happened. Hooray.

"Miss, are you alright?" came a voice.

Tea had her eyes closed while rubbing her aching head. "Yea, I'm fine it's okay." When she opened her eyes, she saw a pair of dark blue eyes belonging to a very handsome face looking right into her amber ones. She blinked a few times. She felt a blush creeping to her face. That person's face was so close to her. If she were to move another inch, they would be kissing already.

"You sure?" he asked again.

Tea nodded. He then backed away and stood up. He held out a hand to help her up. She hesitated to take his offer but took his hand anyway. He pulled her up and Tea was back on her feet, feeling slightly dazed.

"I'm sorry miss. I didn't see you coming." He apologized.

"No, it's okay. It's my fault. I didn't see you coming as well." She apologized. She then noticed a brown stain on that guy's white jacket. "Oh, my! I'm so sorry, I made you spill coffee on your jacket!"

That guy looked down and chuckled. "No, it's alright. This jacket needs a wash anyway." He took the jacket off and said, "By the way, my name's Vice."

"I'm Teanna Lanstar, the new recruit. And I'm lost." She admitted.

"Nice to meet you, Teanna. New recruit eh? Well, I can help you find your cubicle, if you allow me to."

"That would be great! Thank you!"

"No problem. But first, I think we'd better clean up this mess." Vice said, gesturing at the stationery sprawled on the floor.

After picking up the stationery and placing it back into the box, Vice helped Tea carry it and led her to her cubicle. "As you can see Teanna," he began.

"Ano, Vice-san. You can call me Tea." Stated Tea.

"Okay. As you can see, Tea, the names are actually arranged in alphabetical order."

_Okay, how come I didn't realize that?_

Then, they finally reached her cubicle. Vice put her box down on the table and said, " Well, if you need me, I'm only a few cubicles away."

"Thanks, again."

"No problem." He gave her a wink and left with his soiled jacket.

_Wow. What a way to start my day. Hey, at least I made a friend. And a cute one at that. Ergh! Tea, stop it!_


	2. Code Cracking

Author: Yeah! The second chapter! Haha! I find Tea in this story, very cute. I mean, with her getting lost when we all know that her sense of direction is very good and she has superb identification skills. Poor her.. I've **_degraded_** her. But only for a while!

**Blitz12:** Too much credit? Haha. No la… I'm just doing things to make sure my reader(**s**) are happy.

* * *

Tea unpacked her box of stationery and other stuff and arranged them neatly on her table. The cubicle wasn't small. Neither was it too big. It seemed, cozy and just right for her size. She is quite tiny. She placed her photo frames of her family and her brother right beside her computer screen. Her brother. Oh, how she missed him dearly. How she wished that news didn't come six years back. How she wished he hadn't risked his life. But then, working in the police force, it's nearly impossible to not risk your own life for someone else's safety. 

Her train of thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock on her cubicle. When she turned around on the swivel chair, she was greeted by a wide flashy smile belonging to a blue haired girl. Tea noticed that that girl's rank was one below her – Senior Station Inspector (2).

"Hi! You must be new here! I'm Senior Station Inspector Subaru Nakajima." She said while holding out her right hand.

Tea took her hand in hers and shook it firmly. " Hi. I'm Inspector Teanna Lanstar. I just signed up a month ago and now I'm here."

Subaru's eyes widened and she quickly let Tea's hand go and then she was at attention position and saluted her. "Forgive me Inspector Lanstar! I didn't realize your rank!"

Tea smiled and shook her head. "It's okay. At ease." Subaru did as she was told.

"Don't worry. You can just call me Tea."

Subaru gave Tea another pearly white smile and then said, " Okay then, Tea! Welcome to Delta Force office!"

"Thank you, Subaru." Just then, she heard footsteps heading towards her cubicle and soon she saw two other heads pop by. A boy who has fiery red hair and a cute petite little girl with pink hair. She was pleasantly surprised when they appeared. _So, these are the two child prodigies that I have heard of so much from my friends. They're cute._

"Hello, there Inspector." Greeted Erio and Caro while saluting to her. They were only the rank of Station Inspector. Three ranks below Tea.

"Hello there. You must be Erio," said Tea, pointing to Erio. "And you must be Caro." She said pointing to Caro. Erio and Caro nodded and gave her a wide smile. "Well, I've heard quite a good deal about the both of you from the academy." Said Tea. "Oh, and by the way, just call me Tea. Drop the Inspector. I feel old."

Erio and Caro nodded. "Hai!"

Then, out of nowhere, Vice popped up behind Caro, Erio and Subaru. "Well, seems to me like you've met nearly everyone in Delta Force."

"Oh, Vice-san. Well, I suppose I have." She replied with a smile. She then noticed Subaru ogling at Vice. Her eyes were full of stars. _I suppose she likes him._

"Well, I'm not being the party pooper here but, there's a meeting later in fifteen minutes. Commissioner Hayate expects us all to be there." He announced. He then noticed Subaru staring at him. He then said, "Hi, Subaru." He then left.

Subaru's eyes went as wide as plates and she squealed and jumped for joy. Tea stared at her in amazement and gave Erio and Caro questioning looks. Both of them just sighed and shrugged their shoulders. Subaru was still jumping for joy and screaming something like, "He talked to me!"

**

* * *

**

At the conference room, the entire Delta Force team were seated at the table. All were silent while waiting for the arrival of Commissioner Hayate and Deputy Commissioners Fate and Nanoha. When they arrived, everyone stood up and saluted them as a mark of respect. They were told to be seated. Once they were seated, the meeting began.

"Good morning everyone," Hayate began. "I'm pleased to introduce to you our newest recruit. She just graduated from the academy and is here to join us today. I'm sure some of you have already met her. Inspector Lanstar." At her name, Tea stood up and gave a short bow. The people at the table gave her an applause.

"Now I'll hand the meeting over to Fate and Nanoha." Said Hayate.

"As you all know," a slide show began. "Tanowa City has been targeted by terrorist. They threaten to take the city down. They have already bombed a few schools and has caused many lives to be lost. The only lead that we have is this." Nanoha nodded her head, giving Fate the signal to change slides.

The slide changed and a letter was shone. It said, "Water is the rejuvenator of life. Air is the giver of life. Fire is the destroyer of life. 13.20.02/12 0800"

"What it means, the other Forces have no idea. We are the only Force left. Only we can save the city." With that the slide show ended and the lights went back on.

"In front of you there's a file containing information that may help you with your investigation. Inspector Vice will be the head for this case. Time is running out. We wish you all luck." With the final words from Fate, the meeting ended.

Delta Force exited the conference room right after Fate, Hayate and Nanoha left. All of them pondered on what that letter meant. Tea was cracking her head trying to make sense of the letter when she bumped into something – or someone. _This is the second time in an hour!_ She looked up to see who she walked into this time.

"Oh, Vice. I'm so sorry. Today's just not my day." She commented while rubbing her nose.

"Don't worry about it. Happens to everyone all the time. Is your nose okay?" he asked.

"It'll live." She answered while rubbing her nose. Vice smiled handsomely. Tea blushed.

When they reached their office, Tea went back to her cozy cubicle. Vice then sent an order saying that it is up to them to crack the code. Their assistance is very much needed by the other forces. For now, they don't have to worry about them being put in the line of defense and capturing and going after the crooks. Their mission for now, is to crack the code.

While Tea was cracking her head and jotting notes down, Subaru popped by.

"So, uh, what do you think of Vice?" asked Subaru.

"Hmm? Vice? Well, he's nice and handsome but I find his character to be similar if not equal to that of a casanova." She stated blatantly.

Subaru cocked her eyebrow at her statement. She then asked why.

"Look at him. Everywhere he goes, he talks to his lady colleagues like he's in a bar attempting to bed at least one of them."

Subaru was shocked at her statement. _Talk about excellent observation skills! _She then fought back saying, "Then why in the world do you even talk to him in the first place?"

"Because, he didn't talk to me in that manner when I first met him. He seems decent. But I for one would not want to keep my guard down."

"You are one tough nut to crack, Tea."

Tea sighed and put her pen down. She then stood up and faced Subaru. "I have to be like a nut. I don't want the past to repeat itself."

Subaru was taken aback at her statement yet again. _She doesn't want the past to repeat itself? What does she mean by that?_

Tea rubbed her temples and said, "If you would excuse me, I would like to get myself a cup of coffee." With that, she left leaving behind a very confused Subaru to crack, yet another code.

* * *

Five minutes later, Tea came back to her cubicle with a cup of coffee in hand and resumed her code cracking. She tapped her pen on the table a little frustrated that the code was confusing. Then, she looked at the photo of her brother and her when they were young. She smiled sadly to herself and then forced herself to concentrate on the case. She read the words over and over again. 

Tea's POV

Water is the rejuvenator of life. Spring water? But there's no water spring in Tanowa City. Rain? How can the terrorist target rain? Okay… How about air the giver of life. Heck air is practically every where. And fire, the destroyer of life. They don't mean they want to start a fire? Okay, let me see the facts. These terrorist target places where there are many people and so far, the attack radius is twenty kilometers from each other.

Let me see. Twenty kilometers radius from the recent bomb attack is… Oh my god!

* * *

Author: Haha!! A cliff hangar! Why won't you guess what will happen in the next chapter eh? Haha! Happy figuring out.Please do review. Oh, and maybe ask your friends to read the story as well? 


	3. The Past part 1

Author: Hah! The third chapter. My gauge is that this story is (plus minus) 10 chapters long. Hmm… maybe I should write my own novel someday… Anyway, I love the cliff hangar the last chapter. It's like, my first try at a proper cliff hangar… I'll be adding in a few random characters here and there because you need more than 6 people to make a force and that I've just realized even with my kind of experience… Also, I'll be adding in my own character as well. And that character is my copyright…

* * *

"Vice! I found the link!" shouted Tea. 

Vice immediately put his legs down from the table and stood up from his chair. "Everybody to the lounge room, Now! Edward, get the commissioners!"

Everybody dashed to the lounge room, led by Vice himself. Before he made Tea tell everyone about the link she found, they waited for the commissioners. Within minutes, the commissioners. "What seems to be the commotion here?" asked Hayate.

"Ma'am, Inspector Lanstar has got a break through in the clue given." Stated Vice.

"Let's hear it then," said Nanoha, looking expectantly at Tea.

"It's not really a break through but more like a link." Began Tea.

Fate gestured at her to continue.

"Well, you see, the blasts that happened were twenty kilometers apart," Tea began while drawing on the white board so that everyone could see what she was talking about. "Also, the blasts only happens when there are many people in one concentrated area. The most recent blast happened in a school. And after looking at the map, the building that is exactly twenty kilometers from the school is the water plant treatment."

Everybody went silent when realization hit them. Many more people could die if there was a blast.

"Which means the sentences that doesn't make sense at all are actually clues which tell us where they might strike next." Vice thought aloud.

"Exactly. The sentence which says 'air is the giver of life', it doesn't really mean air. It means gas. And gas in other words is fuel." Tea said while writing down the words "Gas Purification Plant" and circling the word many times to make her point. "These are the two places that will be targeted. And if we don't figure out when, Tanowa City will be cancelled out of the map. Literally."

"Then that sentence on fire literally means, they'll set fire to the places mentioned?" asked Nanoha. Tea nodded her head slowly.

"So, all we need to know is when they will hit," said Fate.

Tea nodded her head again. "The numbers might tell us when but for now, it just doesn't seem to make any sense to me."

"Well, at least we're getting somewhere." Nanoha said thoughtfully.

"I suppose, you came by at the right time, Tea." Commented Fate.

"You just came in to the force not even a day and you've already made a break through. You truly are a blessing." Admitted Hayate. "Just like your brother."

"T-thank you." Stuttered Tea.

"Carry on with the great job." With that, the three commissioners left the lounge room followed by a few others, leaving Subaru, Erio, Caro and Vice.

"Tea, that was great! You're brilliant!" said Subaru, half screaming in delight.

"Yeah. It takes a lot out of a person to be praised by those three." Said Erio.

"I agree. If we're lucky, getting praised by one of them is already considered an honour." Added Caro.

"Guys, I'm just doing what I was told to do." Said Tea modestly.

"Congratulations Tea. I didn't expect anything less from you." Stated Vice, standing beside her. "The case file was only given to us nearly an hour ago. And you already cracked nearly half of it."

"Look, I know to you all, it seems amazing but I do it nearly all the time at the academy so, it's really no big deal for me. So, don't make it seem bigger than it already is." She stated looking at all of them around her. Especially at Vice.

"Okay, I won't." he said, holding up his hands, surrendering to her. "Anyways, keep up the good work." He ended with ruffling up Tea's hair and made it messy. Then, Vice left.

Erio, Caro and Subaru stared at her. Not because of her messy hair but because of what Vice did. He hardly ever does that to anyone anymore. The last time they saw him do that was two years ago.

"Ergh! I can't believe that idiot did that!" complained Tea while re-tying her hair back again.

"Tea, you really are a blessing." Stated Subaru.

"And why is that?" asked a very infuriated Tea.

"We haven't seen him do that hair ruffling in two years ever since…" Erio trailed off.

"Ever since what?" Tea asked but in a lighter less harsh tone.

"Come on. Let us tell you in your cubicle." Stated Subaru.

* * *

"Really? Oh my god. I didn't know." Said Tea while putting her hand over her mouth. 

"Yea. Poor thing." Said Caro on the verge of tears.

"Hey, don't cry." Erio comported her.

It took the three of them about two hours to tell Tea the entire story of Vice partner. Now, its lunch time and the office was being vacated slowly.

Tea and her mini gang stood up to go to the canteen when she saw Vice.

"Hey, guys, I'll see you later after lunch okay?" she left without hearing their "okay".

Tea made her way quickly to the canteen following her colleagues, while trying not to lose sight of Vice. She kept the distance close but not too close. When she reached the canteen, she bought a bowl of noodles and a bottle of pepsi all the while keeping her eyes on Vice. She saw that he had already bought his lunch and he sat alone in one corner of the canteen. She waited a while, making sure that no one was sitting with him. When she was sure that he was sitting alone and not expecting company, she made her way to him.

"Hey, Vice-san. Can I sit here with you?" she asked politely.

Vice looked at her and nodded. She then took a seat directly in front of him.

"So, do you always sit here alone?" she began.

"Yes. I do." He answered simply.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because it's peaceful."

"Well, Vice… um… I sort of heard about your past." Said Tea slowly.

Vice then stopped eating for a moment. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He looked at her and then said, "You catch on to things fast don't you?" Tea didn't answer. She Just looked back at him.

"So, what have you heard?" He asked.

"Well, you and your partner were very close. Both of you were always seen with each other everywhere and anywhere. And, you asked for her hand in marriage." She simply cut everything that Erio, Caro and Subaru told her in three sentences.

Vice sighed again and pushed his lunch away. "Yea. That's true. We were going to get married. But one day, that fateful day…"

**Flash back.**

Fire was everywhere. People were hurt and crying in the building that caught fire within a matter of minutes. The fire was caused by the blown gas pipeline. No body knew how it happened. It just happened. The fire fighters could not stop the fire from growing and people needed to be saved. My partner, no, my fiancée, Tiara went into that building because she heard a baby crying in the third floor. The parents of the baby were begging for their child to be saved. Tiara had a soft spot for babies. She couldn't just let the baby perish in the flames. So she went in.

In the end, she did get out with the baby. But not without a price. She breathed in too much fumes that her lungs burned. She died in my arms saying that she was sorry she couldn't stay here on Earth with me.

**End Of Flash Back.**

Hearing the story from Vice himself made her heart lurch in pain. She was on the verge of tears. She wished that she never dug out his past. But what was done cannot be undone.

"Vice, I'm so sorry." She apologized, voice shaking.

"It's the past Tea. I have to let it go. I know Tiara would want that to." He stood up and carried the tray of whatever unfinished lunch he had. He was about to leave when he turned and said, "Thanks for being there to listen, Tea. I really appreciated it."

The rest of the day went by without any progress. Tea couldn't think. She kept thinking about Vice and how hurt he was. She kept thinking how lonely it must be to have lost someone you love dearly. She knew how it felt. But losing someone whom you are about to spend the rest of your life with was worse than losing a brother. When the day ended, Tea avoided any contact with her new found friends or Vice. She just wanted to get home and have a cold shower.

* * *

Once at home, she went to the shower and stripped off her uniform and let the cold water run down her body. She felt really sorry for Vice. So many things could happen on one day. This is way different than when I was at the academy. She rested her forehead on the cold shower wall and stayed in that position for a very long time.

* * *

Vice reached home and dumped his bag and keys on the table. He went to the shower and stripped himself off his uniform. He turned the knob for the water to run and stood under it. 

Vice's POV

Tea. Why did she appear in my life? She reminds me so much of Tiara yet both of them are two totally different people with different backgrounds. After two years, I meet someone similar to Tiara yet not the same. Tea. Am I falling in love again? Is my heart ready to love again? Am _I_ ready to love again?

* * *

Author: Okay, writing this chapter really made me cry. I mean, this chapter is like, so sad. Poor Vice… By the way, the copyright character of mine is NOT Tiara. It's a guy. He'll be in the next chapter though. So, stay tuned! Review! 


	4. The Past part 2

Author: I suppose the last chapter has something to do with me. But I just can't help but write it because it seemed fit to be in there! That was part one, Vice's past, hold on to your seats because this is Tea's turn to have her past catch up to her. Scary to have your past catch up to you isn't it?

**Blitz12:** Haha! I just had to put that Subaru part in! It just popped into my head while I was editing the chapter. And yes, the last paragraph does seem very real. Thank You!

* * *

Tea woke up the next day at 6 am, wondering if the day would turn out different from the day before._ Last night was just a nightmare._ She got off her bed and went to her wardrobe to get another set of uniform out and a towel. Before heading to the shower, she looked at herself in the mirror and noticed her messy hair. She remembered about yesterday's little 'incident'. She shook her head and closed the wardrobe and hit the showers. 

One hour later, Tea was done with showering and putting her uniform on. She was drying her hair when she thought about the uniform. "I wonder when they'll change the rule about wearing of the uniform during work. I'm getting sick of this even if it's just my second day wearing this. It's damn troublesome!" she spoke to herself.

When she went to the living room, she noticed that her residential phone had a message._ I wonder who it's from._ She went towards it and pressed the 'read message' button and she sat down on the sofa with her legs curled under her.

_Beep! Hi, Tea. Vice here. By the time you get the message I suppose it's already the next morning. I just called to say I'm sorry about the canteen incident. I didn't mean to leave you hanging like that. To make it up to you, why not I treat you to dinner? And if you're wondering where I got your number, it's from the database, so I know where you live as well. If you accept my offer, just approach me and tell me. Beep!_

Tea was startled. _He actually called to apologize to me and even wants to make it up to me? Wow. Okay. Well, I suppose he's just being friendly._ She stood up from the sofa and made her way to the kitchen to grab milk and cereal. _Well, I'm running out of groceries. I should go grocery shopping. Maybe this Saturday._

* * *

**One hour later**

Tea reached the office just in time. She was nearly late due to the traffic jam at the expressway. _Note to self, do not get out of the house at 7.45. Leave at 7.15 to avoid traffic congestion._

While heading to her cubicle, she chanced upon Vice. Rather bumped into him. She looked up to see a very amused Vice.

"Why is it that I always have to bump into you? Why can't it be the wall?" she said rubbing her head.

"How should I know. Maybe you just like bumping into me because my body feels nice." Vice replied.

Tea then gave him a very plastic smile. Then she remembered about his offer to dinner. "Eto, Vice-san. About dinner…"

This caught Vice's attention.

"Well, I accept. Just as long as it's not some fancy and expensive place." She said.

Vice chuckled and shook his head. "Okay, it won't be. Anyway, we have a new recruit today. From the academy like you."

"Really? Who?" Tea asked. _I wonder if it's one of my close friends._

"Hey, Damien! Show yourself!" Vice exclaimed.

At the name, Tea stiffened. _No! It can't be! It can't be!_

Then, Damien stood up. Looking at Vice and then to Tea. He smiled and said, "Hey Tea. Long time no see."

Tea's face drained of all colour and she began to sweat. She wanted to say something but couldn't.

"Too surprised to say anything I suppose," mused Damien with an evil smirk.

Vice was shocked to see Tea in a very fear stricken pose. Suddenly, Tea grabbed Vice's hand and led him as quickly as possible outside of the office. Once outside and out of sight from prying eyes, she slammed Vice to the wall and grabbed his collar.

"What is he doing here!" she demanded, in a mixture of fear and anger.

"Tea, what's going on?" Vice asked trying to pry Tea's hands off his collar. His efforts were in vain because she just wouldn't let go.

"What is he doing here!" she demanded again. This time tears were in her eyes, threatening to fall anytime.

Vice saw fear in her eyes. This is the first time he saw right through her and it's quite scary. "He did something to you, didn't he?" Vice asked slowly.

Tea's grip on his collar loosened and it slid down to his abdomen. Her head was down. Then, slowly, she rested her head on his chest and cried, nodding her head. Vice was appalled. _What did Damien do to her?_

Vice then put his arms around Tea and rubbed her back slowly, trying to calm her down. It seemed to have worked, so he continued rubbing her back slowly until she stopped crying altogether. He then asked, "What did he do to you?"

Tea's head was still on his chest but she refused to pull away. She spoke into his chest. "He, he was my boyfriend. He forced himself on me when I told him no so many times. He was too strong for me. I couldn't fight him off. He…he… he took my innocence away that night, two years ago."

Vice was appalled at what he heard. "Tea, its okay. I'm here. I'll always be here for you. I promise." He hugged her tightly. He suddenly felt as if it was his duty to protect her from harm.

Tea felt safe in his arms. She never felt like this in a very long time. Both of them stayed in that position for a little while longer before heading back to the office, hand in hand. They didn't notice they were walking hand in hand until Subaru came up to them and asked, "Are you two an item already?"

Tea and Vice quickly let go of each others hands and shook their heads vigorously while saying 'no'. Then, Damien chipped in, "How can they be together when Tea is mine?"

"What?" asked Subaru.

"You heard me. Tea's mine. In so many ways." He said sinisterly.

"Look, Damien, whatever it is, just stay away from her okay. She's not yours and will never be yours." Vice stood up for Tea.

"Really? After what happened two years ago, I think she's rightfully mine."

"The way I see it, you only used her. You're not a man. You're a coward." It took a lot out of him to not hit him then and there. With that, he led Tea and Subaru away from Damien.

"Vice, what's going on?" asked Subaru.

"I'll explain to you later." He looked at Tea. She was hugging herself. She was about to cry.

* * *

"What?! Tea, why didn't you report him in?" Subaru asked, slightly shaking her. 

"I was afraid. I was naïve." She explained.

"Subaru, we can't change the past. We can only change what's here in the present." Vice said.

"Vice-san!" called Caro, running in to the lounge room with Erio following close behind.

Vice looked towards the door. "Caro, what's up?"

"Well, I think we may have found out when the blast might happen."

"Yeah. And let me tell you, it won't be pretty." Added Erio.

* * *

"The blast will happen on either the 2nd, 13th or the 20th of December at 0800 hours." 

"That is, about 4 months from now. That's a long time." Said Hayate. "Why take so long?"

"Maybe, this is going to be the final blast that could happen. I suppose, whoever the person is, he's building a bigger and better bomb. Two of them i might add. The gas and water purification plants, should they be bombed, is enough to take out the entire city. Those two places are the key to the city's destruction." Answered Erio.

"Vice, what do you make of this?" asked Nanoha.

Vice shook his head. "I don't know what to make of this. The dates might have a significant meaning. But for now, it doesn't make any sense."

"Tea, how about you?" asked Fate.

Tea was deep in thought. She didn't hear Fate calling out her name. _There's something about the dates that just seemed familiar._

"Tea, what do you make of this?" Fate asked again.

Tea snapped out of her trance. "I'm sorry Ma'am. Well, the dates all seems so familiar to me. I just can't put my finger on it."

"Of course the dates are familiar to you, Tea." Damien interjected. "Can't you remember? 2nd December, four years ago, you were admitted into the academy. 13th is when you lost your parents. And the 20th is when you lost your brother."

Tea took a while to process what Damien just said. He's right.

"He's right." Said Tea.

"So this person who is bombing places knows you?" asked Hayate.

"I don't know. They never got to catch the killer of my parents and brother. Besides, my relatives are not anywhere near here. They're in another country." She explained.

"Well, for now, let us just leave it as it is. We have to be ready for December." Said Hayate.

"By the way, starting from tomorrow, all of you don't need to wear this uniform anymore. You can come in casual clothing. But please do bring along your identification pass alright?" added Nanoha.

"Have a nice day all."

* * *

The day then went on with planning on what to do when the day comes. They ended work at 5 pm that day because the commissioners had to go on a conference and as long as they are not in the building, no one is allowed in. Tea was packing her things to get ready to go home when Vice popped by. 

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hey." Tea returned the greeting.

"So, is dinner still on tonight?"

She pondered at it for a while. She then looked at Vice to see him staring at her, his eyes full of hope that she will still go. She sighed. "Okay. It'll still be on."

"Great. Pick you up at 7?" he asked.

"Okay. 7. Don't be late."

"I won't." He was about to leave when he saw Damien staring at them.

"You know, what? Why not I send you home. It's not safe." Vice told Tea.

She then looked over his shoulder. She knew right away what he meant. "Okay."

"Thanks Vice. And are you sure we're not followed.?" She asked once she got out of his car.

"Trust me. If we're followed, I would know right away." He answered. "Anyway, 7, right?"

Tea nodded her head. Vice nodded back and drove off, leaving Tea to get ready. She had and hour and a half anyway.

* * *

Author: I can't help but say it again... I wish Vice was real! I just love how i made Vice character so protective of Tea! Its just so wonderful! Review please and thank you! 


	5. The Call

Author: The fifth chapter is here! I update quite fast because every time I am done with the previous chapter, I will always get ideas on the next chapter so I don't want to lose that idea so I quickly jot it down.

* * *

Tea had another ten minutes to spare before Vice arrived. She checked herself in the full view mirror once again to check if she was neat and presentable. This is another paranoia that Tea has. Looking neat no matter where she goes. Even if she just goes to the nearest drug store, she will make sure that everything on her is in place. 

**Tea's POV**

Okay let me see. Hair, check. Ribbons, check. Dress, check. Eye-liner, check. Gloss, check. I don't think I forgot anything. Hmm… I think I look alright. I don't look too dressy. I wonder where he's taking me though. Which shoe should I wear? The white one matches with the blue dress I'm wearing. But, the black one has a nicer design. Dang it!. I only have five minutes left before he arrives! Okay, I'll take the white one. Well, one thing I don't like about the shoe is that I have to hook it. But then, it's a present from brother. I haven't worn it. So I might as well.

**Normal POV**

The rumbling of a V8 engine tells her that Vice has arrived. She left her apartment with her matching blue handbag to put her cell phone and keys, locking the door behind her. She was careful not to fall down the steps because its been a long time since she last wore a two inch high heel.

When she reached the roadside, the sight before her made her stop her in her tracks. Vice looks dashing in his stone washed jeans, black track shoes, white muscle shirt and black leather jacket. He was leaning on his car looking down. Tea then tried to calm herself down, telling herself that Vice is her colleague and a friend. After taking a few very deep breaths, she continued her way towards Vice.

**Vice POV**

I heard the clicking of heels on the pavement. I looked up. Oh my god. The sight before me _IS_, breath taking. Tea looks beautiful. She looked like an angel. I had a hard time trying to control myself from staring at her. She _IS_ gorgeous. Time seemed to slow down when she walked towards me, with her hair blown backwards by the wind. Her dress hugged her curves in all the right places and her light make-up was just right. God, I wish she was_ mine_.

**Normal POV**

"Hi there," Tea greeted.

"Hi." Vice greeted back his eyes transfixed on Tea.

Tea noticed this and blushed lightly. _Why does he make me feel this way?_ "So, where're we going?" she asked, trying to avoid his gaze.

Vice shook his head lightly and blushed. Tea was making him feel like a school boy who just had his first crush on a girl. _Snap out of it!_ "Well, you'll see."

He then got up from leaning on his car and held the door open for her, gesturing for her to get in. Tea got in and Vice closed the door for her. He then made a small jog to the driver's seat, entered his car, closed the door and started the engine. He then began to drive towards the east of the city.

"You're driving towards the east. Are you taking me to the beach?" she asked.

"Close enough. It's the seafood restaurant by the beach. I heard that it's great. So, I made a reservation last night. I knew you wouldn't say no to my offer." He said while grinning.

"And why is that?" she asked, cocking her eyebrow.

Vice chuckled and kept that cheesy grin on his face while saying, "Because my charms are irresistible."

Tea lightly smacked him on his arm. "In your dreams!" _Actually, you are irresistible._

* * *

Half an hour later, they reached the restaurant by the beach. 

"Wow. I never knew it looked this beautiful at night." Tea commented.

"It is," replied Vice. _Like you._

Both of them went up to the counter and was greeted by the manager.

"Good evening. Have you made a reservation?"

"Yes. Its under the name, Vice." Said Vice.

"Hold on a minute please." Said the manager. "Ah, here it is. Follow me please."

Vice and Tea followed the manager towards their table which was further away from the other tables but it had a spectacular view of the sea and the cool sea breeze was just refreshing.

"Here are you menus. Once you have picked your order just call and one of my waiters will be ready to serve you. Have a nice night."

Tea picked smoked scallops in lemon and rosemary sauce while Vice picked tuna spaghetti. Then, Vice asked Tea, "How old are you."

"I'm 23. Why?" she enquired.

"Ah. You're old enough to drink wine then."

Vice called for the waiter and gave him their orders. They only have to wait for about five minutes for their order to arrive. Tea was amazed with their quick service. "It's amazing that their service is like, first class yet I have not heard about this restaurant before."

"It just opened a few weeks back. I got this recommendation from a friend of mine." He answered while chewing on his spaghetti.

Tea, giggled at his antics. Fifteen minutes through their dinner, Tea received a call.

She took out her cell and answered it. "Hello?"

"Time is running out inspector. The day draws nearer to the destruction of the city. It could be next week, it could be tomorrow."

"Who's this?" she asked.

"I'm someone who have been admiring you from afar, darling. But if I can't have you, no one can!" the caller hung up.

Tea swallowed hard.

"Vice, someone's destroying the city because of me." She stuttered.

"What? Who's the caller?" Vice asked beginning to panic.

"I don't know."

"We better leave now. It's not safe." Vice called for the waiter for the bill. He paid for it and he and Tea rushed to the car.

* * *

"Tea, how long have you been living at your apartment?" 

"Seven years."

Vice ran a hand through his hair. "Tea, pack your bags. You're never going back to your apartment."

"Then where the heck am I supposed to stay?"

"My place." Vice stepped on the gas pedal and zipped through the traffic.

* * *

Once they reached her apartment, Tea quickly took out her gym bag and suitcase and dumped everything that she needed. Her clothes, her toiletries even her photo albums were dumped into them. Once she's done, she called for Vice to help her carry the suitcase. 

They left her apartment as quickly as possible and left for Vice's apartment.

"Why am I being targeted? Why am I always the victim?" she asked to no one in particular except for herself.

Vice looked at her with sad eyes. Poor thing. First she lost her family, then she lost her innocence now she might lose her life. The drive to Vice's apartment was silent. Neither said a word. Vice kept looking at the rear view mirror, checking if they were being followed.

* * *

**Vice's apartment**

"Well, here it is. My cozy corner." Said Vice, putting Tea's suitcase down.

Tea put her gym bag down and looked around at his apartment. It was fairly clean but not free of Chinese take-away boxes.

"So, this is a guy's life when they're single." Tea gave him a side glance.

Vice shrugged his shoulders. "Tea, follow me." He carried the suitcase and led her to a spare room. It was furnished with a wardrobe, a study table and a single-sized bed. Tea entered the room and looked around. It seems cozy enough to be called a room.

"I only have one question." Tea said out of the blue.

"Yes?"

"How many bathroom do you have?"

Vice cocked his eyebrow and answered, "One."

"Okay. I have to share a bathroom with you. Now, could you leave me alone. I need to change and unpack my things."

Vice did as he was told. Half an hour later, Tea appeared at his bedroom door in a pair of black slacks and a pink tank top.

"Vice," Tea called.

"Yeah?" he looked up from reading a case file.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah. Sure."

Tea entered his room and stood behind him for a while looking at the case file he was reading. It was about the current case they were working on. She then sat down on his queen sized bed. Vice turned around in his chair and looked at her.

"The person who called me said that time was running out. The blast will happen anytime. He also said that he has admired me from afar and said that if he can't have me, no one can. What does he mean by that?"

"It means that, there's a psychopath on the lose out to get you. He wants you but he knows that he can't have you. And that call, may be the first out of maybe ten other calls."

"Sounds like Damien if you ask me."

"Yeah it does. But it's not. He just acts tough but he isn't. Anyway, he's not worth your time. He's just a bastard."

Tea felt her heart flutter at his words. _Is he trying to tell me something?_ "Yeah. Yet I still got together with him. I thought he was nice and that he would protect me. But I was wrong."

"Everybody makes mistakes Tea." Vice smiled at her. Tea smiled back, feeling a little better than before.

"Thanks Vice. I feel much better." She stood up and was about to leave when Vice pulled her hand. Tea turned around to see Vice looking down at the floor.

"Vice…?" said Tea.

He stood up, still holding her hand. He stood right in front of her, leaving minimal space between them. Tea felt her heart pound with anticipation. Instead of feeling afraid, she felt safe. He's body heat was endearing. She then tilted her head up so that she was looking at Vice's face.

"Vice?"

"Tea, stay with me." He intertwined her fingers with his and brought his other hand to her cheek. "Please." The way he said it was as if he was pleading instead of asking.

"Vice, I…"

"Please…" He brought his face closer to hers, his eyes closing slowly. Tea's eyes too were closing. Her heart pounded faster. Then, their lips touched. By now, both their eyes were fully closed. The kiss they shared was tender and sweet. Time seemed to stop. It was as if they were the only two left in the entire galaxy. Tea placed her free hand on his strong chest. Overtime, their kiss deepened and they fell on the bed.

* * *

Author: I'll leave it to your imagination to what they did in bed. Oh my… the last paragraph I wrote made my heart flutter. Trust me when I say that I didn't plan for the last few paragraphs to be there. It just, appeared! Review anyway. Thank you. 


	6. Revalations

Author: Chapter six! Yeah! I don't know how long this story will be now. I know that I said before that it will be plus minus 10 chapters but seeing how far it has already developed, I think it will be longer than 10 chapters.

**Blitz12:** Yes I know that the kiss was a bit early but to just leave it Tea leaving his room just doesn't seem right to me. But I do hope you've really enjoyed my chapters so far.

* * *

Tea woke up the next morning alone in Vice's bed. She sat up. _Well, last night was, unexpected. I didn't know he cares so much for me even if he just met me two days ago._ Tea touched her lips and then remembered the incident that night. 

_Vice didn't want me to leave him. I nearly said I couldn't stay. He intertwined his fingers with mine and kissed me. The next thing I knew, we were on the bed making out for what seemed like an eternity. When we stopped kissing, he told me that he doesn't want me to get hurt. He hugged me and I hugged him back. We fell asleep after that._

"I wonder where he is right now," she said to herself.

She got out of bed and went to look for him. She found him sitting in the kitchen with his head in his hands. _Did he regret what he did last night?_ She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. Vice looked up at her touch.

"Vice? Is everything okay?" she asked.

"No. I don't think so. I shouldn't have kissed you last night. I suppose you feel more insecure around me."

"Vice," she said pulling out a chair. "If I felt insecure around you, I would have just said no last night and left you."

"You're not mad at me?"

"No. I'm not." She then took her hand off his shoulder and rested it on his cheek. "You love me, don't you?" she asked.

Vice took her hand that was on his cheek and held it in his own. He then nodded slowly.

Tea sighed. Damien never said that he loved her. Not even once even when they were in a relationship that lasted for a year. Tea never felt so alive. After her parents and brother's death, she just kept to herself more. But now that she found someone who loves her, it changed. Dramatically.

"Tea, do you love me?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"I would be lying if I said no."

Vice felt as if his heart would explode! His facial expression turned from gloomy to ecstatic._Yes! She loves me!_ Vice got off his chair and gave Tea bear hug. He never felt so good in such a long time. Tea hugged him back. In the midst of happiness, Tea suddenly remembered about work. She stopped hugging Vice and pushed him away from her.

"Vice, we have to get ready for work."

"There's no work today. I received a call from the office saying that the entire squad has the entire day off. We have a long weekend since it's Friday today."

"Really? A day off?"

"Yup." He replied. "So, you wanna go do something today?"

Tea gave it a little thought. She tapped her finger on her cheek and then had an idea of what _they_ could do together. "Yea. As a matter of a fact, I do."

Vice leaned further on the table so he was inches away from her. "So, what is it?"

"_Clean_ your apartment. It's in a mess." She then stood up and left him with his mouth wide open with an incredulous look on his face.

"Cleaning?!"

"Yup. Cleaning. And we'll start right after you and I get a shower." Stated Tea.

Vice got a corny idea from what she just said. A cheeky grin danced on his face and his eyes gave a naughty twinkle. He stood up and waltzed over to Tea who was already making her way to her room to get a towel. He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him. Tea gave a tiny shriek. Vice lowered his head to the point where his lips were directly at her ear. He then said in a husky tone, "Take a shower, eh? Why not take one together. There's so many things we could do together in the shower."

Tea's hairs stood on end. She shivered slightly. His hot breath caressed her ear lightly. She pried his hand away from her waist and held them down. She turned around and faced him. When she did, she saw the mischievous glint in his eyes and smacked him on his arm. "You! That was nasty!"

"But it's fun. You know, this is just a joke and yet you got excited pretty quickly. Tsk tsk. Naughty Tea." He wagged a finger at her.

Tea blushed madly and gave an irritated shriek and stormed off to get her towel. Vice just stood at his spot and laughed his head off, clutching his sides. When Tea got out of her room, she gave him an evil stare and headed off to the bathroom. That just made Vice laugh even harder till he hit the floor. The bathroom door slammed shut. Then Tea's scream was heard, "Shut up!"

* * *

When the both of them had their bath and a light breakfast, they set off to cleaning the apartment. His apartment wasn't that messy. It just had a lot of junk and take-away boxes here and there which was housing mould and cockroaches. Tea jumped and shrieked every time she saw parts of the cockroach. Vice had a good laugh at all her hilarious antics. Wow, I never knew I could laugh like this again. 

Two hours went by and they were done with cleaning the apartment. All they need to do was to take out the trash. Both of them plopped on the sofa, exhausted from dusting, wiping and picking.

"I never knew that cleaning was that fun." commented Vice.

Tea giggled. "It is. When you have some help." She then leaned on Vice's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist. Vice rested his hand on Tea's waist. They stayed like that for a while before Tea asked, "How was Tiara like?"

Vice didn't reply straight away. He gave it a little thought. "Well, Tiara was nothing like you. She's more outspoken. Her actions were quite rough. She's not that sensitive. But she does love kids."

Tea nodded her head. "I see. So, when did you realize that you loved her?"

"After about a year of working together, I got to see the real her. She's very gentle actually. When she treated my cuts, she was so gentle. Compared to the nurses, her touch was so light. That's when I started to fall for her."

"Do you still have a photo of her?"

"I think so. I'll be right back." Vice left her and went to his room to get a photo album from his desk. He came back minutes later with a thick white photo album. He sat at the same spot beside Tea and they opened the photo album together.

Vice hadn't opened it for so long. He even forgot how she looked like. When he saw the first photo, he was startled. Tea was staring at the photo with her mouth hung open.

"Vice, why does she look like me?"

"I forgot she even looked like this."

Tiara looked as if she could be Tea's twin. But then, she is three years older than Tea. Their features were all the same except that Tiara had brown hair instead of orange. Tea was amazed.

"I knew that seven people in the world looks similar to you but I've never really seen one so closely matched." Admitted Tea.

Vice then told her the stories of him and Tiara. He began to reminisce in the past. Some of it were bitter. Some of them were sweet. And some of them were just plain funny. Vice felt as if a huge load was taken off his back when he told Tea about his past. He felt really free.

Suddenly, Tea's cell rang. Both of them stared at the innocent phone ringing away on the side table by the sofa. "Should I answer it?" asked Tea. Vice nodded. He told her to put it on loud speaker so he too could hear the conversation. Tea picked it up and answered it and put it to loud speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hello there. I thought you'd never pick the phone. I missed you" said the mystery person.

"What in the world do you want?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"Isn't it obvious? I want you. But I can't have you." Suddenly that person laughed out sinisterly. "Time is running out Tea." He hung up.

Vice was clenching his fists till his knuckles went white. "That psycho's sick!"

"Now what?" asked Tea.

"I'll call Hayate. I have to tell the her that you cannot participate in this case. It's too dangerous." He picked up his resident phone and dialed the office. Within three rings, Hayate picked up her phone. Vice greeted her and quickly told her the current progress and problems about the case. Hayate listened intently on the current situation.

"Tea needs to be protected at all cost. Vice, I'll leave that to you."

"Yes Ma'am." Then he hung up.

"What did she say?"

"You're not to work on the case. Lay low. And I'll protect you." He placed a hand on her cheek and gave her a peck on her lips. Tea hugged him tightly. "Everything's going to be alright, okay?"

**

* * *

**

"Dearest Tea. You have no idea that I have watched you since you stepped in to the academy. I was the one who kept sending you those letters and left them in your locker. You'd never thought that I loved you. But in the end, who got you? That bastard Damien!" he slammed his hand on the table making the bits and pieces of materials to make the bomb rattle.

"It won't be long now, Tea. I'll save you from all the menace that have and will hurt you. I've already gotten rid of your brother and your parents. Soon it'll be Damien and all the others! Then, we can live happily ever after. After all, I am the best person for the job." He burst into a fit of laughter

"Just think! Tea Lanstar and Saito Akuro! We'd make a perfect couple!"

He burst out into a fit of laughter again. This time louder than before. His laughter rang through his empty lair, eching into the idstance.

* * *

Author: Okay. This chapter was difficult to do so i had to take some time to figure it out. So, there you go. The villain. You can make a guess from where Saito Akuro was from. Yep! So, review! Please and Thank you! 


	7. Abducted

Author: Hello! How have you been! I've been down with the flu and headache for the past few days and also major exams so my parents **FORBIDS** me to get near the computer. Now, the exam period is over! One more super major exam left! Well, I did manage to keep my ideas running while doing the papers.. ha-ha! Well, this is chapter 7 y'all! Enjoy!

**Blitz12:** Chapter 6 came out i think a week ago. Haha! it's okay if you didn't realise! as long as you read I'm fine with it, no matter how long it takes )

* * *

Their three days together was spent getting to know each other better. They've certainly understand each other more. Vice knew his limits. He knew Tea was hurt once so he made sure that he was careful to not pull the wrong chord. It would then ruin their relationship. They went out in the weekends, shopping, eating and more shopping. Especially Tea. But little did they know they were being watched by Saito Akuro. He was concealed perfectly among the crowds that they didn't notice anything wrong.

**Saito's POV**

Who is that guy! Who does he think he is holding _MY _Tea like that? I'll get him! I'll get him when he least expects it! I'm going to save Tea from him! I'm going to save Tea from everything that could and will harm her! Tea is mine! _MINE_! We were _MADE_ for each other! No one else can stand in the way! Now that I know where that filthy do-gooder lives, I'll get rid of him! But, not before i play around with his for a while. This should be fun.

**Normal POV**

It was a Monday and they both had to report to work. Sadly, Vice was down with a fever and flu. It wasn't bad but Tea insisted that he rest at home and not go to work. She'll report to Hayate that he's not fit for work. Vice tried to reason with her that he has a duty to protect her but failed when Tea gave her the stare. He knew better than to mess with her when she gives that stare.

"Okay. Fine. I'll stay home and rest. Be careful alright?" said Vice.

"I'll be fine." Tea give him a peck on his forehead and left his bedroom to go to work. Right when the front door closed with a click, Vice closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Saito was at the pavement, acting as the cleaner sweeping the floor when he saw Tea exit the apartment building. He waited until Tea was out of sight and went up the apartment block, a devious plan waiting to be executed.

* * *

Tea entered the office on her own making sure that she doesn't bump into someone.

"Tea! How have you been?" Asked Subaru in a very bubbly tone.

"Subaru! Well, I've been fine." Tea answered with a small smile drawn across her face.

"Eh? Where's vice? He should be here by now." Mused Subaru while walking Tea to her cubicle.

"Well, he's a little bit under the weather. He won't be coming today." Tea said while sitting down and puling out a stool for Subaru to sit on. Subaru gladly excepted the offer and sat down with a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean? Did he tell you or something?" asked Subaru

"Well, yes he did." Tea answered while switching her computer on.

"Oh. Okay. I hope he gets all better tomorrow!"

"Don't worry, he will."

"How would you know?" Subaru was getting more curious by the second. "Have you two been seeing each other or something?" Subaru scrutinized Tea closely for a second before returning to her previous position.

Tea paused her actions for awhile, wondering if she should tell Subaru the truth about her and Vice. After about a minute of silence from Tea and Subaru staring at her, she took a deep breath and said, "Can I trust you with a secret?"

Subaru's face lit up so bright it could light up the entire room. She nodded her head vigorously saying 'yes' many times.

"Vice, and I, we're together…" she began from A all the way to Z. She told Subaru everything.

* * *

"Okay." Subaru dragged. "So, there's a psycho out to get you and wants to blow up the entire city. Vice, played hero and now both of you are together and living with each other. Wow. Cool."

Tea nodded and blushed. Suddenly, Damien appeared. "So, you and Vice are together already huh?"

Subaru stood up and was about to say something to crush his ego when Tea stopped her. "Listen Damien. Stay out of my business. It's my life. Not yours. Why don't you just go somewhere else and terrorize another girl's life like what you did to mine?"

Damien put up his hands as if he was surrendering. "Hey, chill. I'm just here to apologize okay. I realized the mistake I made two years ago. And to also wish you luck with Vice. He's one caring dude. Don't let him slip away from your fingers." With that, he left leaving Tea and Subaru to gawk in disbelieve. Both of the girls looked at each other and then rolled their eyes.

"Men. Unpredictable." Stated Subaru.

"Tell me about it," agreed Tea, who was surprised at Damien's, well per say, statement. Tea and Subaru then both sat down again.

"So anyway," continued Subaru "since Vice ain't here, you're next in charge. But then, Commish(1) wants you to stick out of this sticky business I suppose Caro and Erio are next in line. But, they're kids! My rank is higher than theirs. Its not fair you know."

Tea gave a little laugh and patted Subaru on her back. "Well, tough luck Su. Maybe next time. Anyway, I see that there's a file on my table. I suppose this is the case file that I have to work on since I'm no longer with you in the bombing case. Go off and do your work already."

Subaru stood up, gave Tea a little wave and went off to her little space. Tea returned the wave with a smile and resumed with her work. Or rather, began with her work, wondering if Vice is feeling better already. However much she wants to call him and talk to him and listen to his masculine voice, she wanted him to rest well so that when she gets home, she could see and talk to her Vice all well and germ free. Sadly, she had no idea what was happening to Vice on his side of the story.

* * *

"So, you're the one who Tea chose huh?" Saito said in a voice similar to that of a croaking frog. He circled around the defenseless Vice who was tied up on a chair, badly beaten. His face was partly covered with dried blood, his left eye was swollen, his lip cut and slightly swollen as well and he broke a few rib bones as well. It was surprising someone under the weather could even survive a severe beating like that. Saito kneeled before Vice. He took hold of Vice's chin and shouted, "Pathetic! You couldn't even take care of yourself and you want to take care of Tea? Bull shit!" he gave Vice a hard punch and Vice groaned in utter pain and spat out more blood. If this torture continues, Vice will lose his life. Vice turned his head and tried to take in the smug image of Saito grinning wickedly and sent out a silent cry for help before he blacked out. _Tea, save me._

* * *

Tea was writing some notes on her desk when her mug cracked and Tea's heart lurched in pain. _Why am I having this feeling?_ Tea's not one who believes in omens and signs from the supernatural but this time, it just seemed wrong if she ignored them. She took out her cell and dialed Vice's resident number. It was engaged. She tried again but the same result occurred. Then, she dialed Vice's cell but it just diverted to his voicemail. Tea began to panic. She feared that something might have happened to Vice. She stood up from her chair and walked briskly towards Subaru's cubicle.

Subaru saw her coming and was about to say hello when she saw panic written on Tea's face. She immediately asked her, "What happened?"

"I think something happened to Vice," Tea blurted. "I don't know what but I really think that something happened to him!"

"Okay, lets go see Commish."

* * *

About 20 minutes later, SWAT team was called in to search Vice's apartment. Tea tagged along together with Hayate, Nanoha, Fate, and Delta Force. On their way to his apartment, Tea couldn't help but to burst into tears. Caro gave her a hug and tried to comfort her. Subaru and Erio did the same too.

When the search was done, Vice was no where to be found. Tea's fears came true. He was abducted. The only thing they found in his apartment was a tape recorder with a label 'Read It' on it. Tea was certain that the Vice was still alive but barely. She also knew that the time for the bombings to end draws near. She got the permission from Hayate to take the case. It was up to her to save Vice and the city. Before they left Vice's apartment, Tea looked at it one last time. _Vice, hang in there. I'm coming for you. Stay strong._

* * *

Author: Well, kind of dramatic isn't it for a last paragraph? Stay tuned for the next chapter! The heat is rising! Commish(1) commissioner 


	8. The beginning of the end part 1

Author: Do forgive me if the chapters are somehow bring updated slow. I've been busy with other things like my studies and helping a friend out for Music Exams. I have to be his accompaniment, under voice. So, please bear with it if the update is slow.

**Blitz12:** Yep! Tea to the rescue! Girl power!

**

* * *

**

"The tape has been processed Tea," said the lab attendant.

"Okay, let's hear it." The tape was played.

"By the time you get this, I would have gotten away with your boyfriend in tow. Well, you see Tea, I was from the academy just like you only that I graduated a year earlier. I'm a bomb expert Tea."

Tea's eyes widened at the mention of bomb expert. While listening to the tape, she ordered a few people to search the Police Academy's database on every single bomb expert there was whom graduated a year before her.

"Tea. As long as I live, I will not let anyone harm you. I've seen how hurt you were. Well, I was the one who got rid of your entire family. That's right. Your beloved brother and parents. Oh, it was so easy to get rid of them. You see, I know they've hurt you by leaving you in your time of need. I did you a favour by killing them." There was a long pause. Tea could not believe what she had just heard.

"To find me, is easy. You've already figured out the riddle so far. But time wise, you've got it wrong. Hurry Tea. Your boyfriend's waiting." And that was the end of the long torturous speech.

Tea turned to look at Hayate. "Ma'am, I have to find Vice."

"Tea, I understand your position you are in right now. But we cannot rush it."

"I understand but Vice – I don't think he can last much longer."

"Tea, this is the list of the possible people that graduated the year before you and are bomb specialist." Said one of her team mates, Kana.

She took the list and scanned through. It was only three pages long. Not many I see. But even so, which one is that psycho? Most of the people on the list of names and photos have been assigned to the police force. Some of them on the other hand got other jobs.

She scanned through the three pages and notice a few people who were top of their batch.

"Subaru, can you find the background of these people? Michael Lee, Kiyo Alphonse and Saito Akuro."

"Got it!"

"The rest of you, we need a plan and it has to be fool proof. Understand?"

"Ma'am yes ma'am!"

After about an hour, Subaru burst into the conference room.

"Tea! I checked their backgrounds. The closest one to a psycho is him." Subaru handed over a report. Tea read it out loud and her eyes widened in utter shock and disgust.

"Saito Akuro? He was admitted to the mental asylum once for abusing his… parents. He drove them to insanity and finally, to their graves."

Those in the conference room gasped in shock. Tea then continued, "He was on medication and was certified fit to be set free on August 17 2001. He was accepted in the Police Academy on January 3rd 2002, a year before me and specializes in disarming bombs and making them. He's sick."

"You got that right. How could he be fit to be set free? Are they crazy?" Erio chipped in.

Tea scanned the report. "Well, apparently he was showing no signs of relapse and his brain patterns were back to normal. That's why he was set free."

"He is one crazy guy to drive his parents to his grave," said Caro.

"Yeah. And to think he even got accepted to the academy! That's just plain rubbish!" retorted Subaru.

Hayate stood up and said, "Well, putting that aside. How is the plan coming out?"

"Well, the refinery plants are well away from each other. Yet, we didn't put aside the possibility that there is a bomb each in the buildings. There is also a possibility that should any one of them go off, the other will follow suit."

Hayate nodded in understanding and gestured to Tea to continue.

"According to the blue prints of the buildings, it has three stories below ground level. Most likely, that is where Vice would be but I have no idea which building he is in. That's why the entire police cantonment has to go. Teams Alpha, Bravo and Charlie has to go with us. This operation is big. Should there be any mistakes, we all might just go 'boom'."

Everybody in the conference room slumped down in their chair, thinking about the procedures that they may have to go through and the dangers that might be present. The operation is not an easy one. Even so, the fate of the city rests on their shoulders. But to be more precise, the fate of the city rests heavily on Tea's shoulders. "From here on, we will not rest until Vice is found, the city is safe and that crackpot captured and be put back in the asylum for good!" Tea's determination get everyone fired up.

"Commissioner Hayate, I need the rest of the cantonment to be with us. I also need SWAT and the bomb specialists. Is that possible that they can meet up with us now?" asked Tea. Hayate gave her a nod and said that they have already been contacted and are ready to meet up on her signal.

**

* * *

**

Everybody in the cantonment from various forces showed up. They seemed eager to pounce into action. Tea stood behind the podium addressing everybody. She began explaining the situation explicitly. She didn't want anybody to miss out any detail. She then began to explain how the plan was going to be executed.

"As you can see from the blue prints, the refinery plants are both very big. The gas refinery has three main gates that the workers use to enter and exit the building depending on the location they live in." Tea began.

"We have to get the people out as discreetly as possible. To make that possible is for them to be evacuate the building during lunch time. Alpha and Delta Forces will be stationed at the gas refinery. Standby around the perimeter until instructions or orders are given out. The water refinery plant is the same as well. Beta and Charlie will be stationed around the perimeter."

She then gave SWAT and the bomb specialists instructions as well. "SWAT will be divided into two. The bomb specialists, Tamaki and Weni will be with you. They will disarm the bombs. SWAT, protect them at all costs."

Everybody then nodded their heads. They understood how difficult the situation was and that a single mistake could be their last. Just as she was about to end the meeting, Hira, the secretary burst in to the hall and ran to Tea with a tape in hand. She handed Tea the tape and whispered something to her. Tea nodded her head. "People. This tape I have in hand is from Saito. I don't know what he's demanding but let's just listen to it. It may contain clues to where Vice is." She inserted the tape into the tape player and pressed play. Everybody listened to the recording. Only noises, hissing sounds, laughter and grunting were heard. It continued on for about two minutes before it ended.

Tea went rigid._ That laughter is so sinister! Oh my god. It has to be Saito. Vice. Hang on. Please._ "Does anybody might have a clue to where Vice might be kept?"

A member from the SWAT team raised his hand. Tea then nodded at him and asked for his name and his opinion to where Vice was held captive.

"Ma'am, I'm Kamata Shigura. Those noises are definitely from the gas refinery. I have been there many times when I was a kid with my parents. They work there. So, I'm positive that it's the gas refinery."

"Thank you Kamata. People, get your minds ready. We set out tomorrow at 11.00am. This is not going to be easy. There's a psycho out there. Try to have a good night people. Dismissed."

* * *

Author: Erm. What can I say? I love this chapter of mine! It's wonderful! Well, let me see, a few more chapters and it's done. Once this story is done, I'm writing another with Yuuno x Nanoha pairing. 


	9. The beginning of the end part 2

Author: Okay chapter 9 is here! Lets get the action pumping! Tea really has a lot on her shoulders doesn't she? Poor her. Read this to find out if Tea did get to Vice in time. P.S: VICE IS HOTT!!

* * *

**ETA to Gas and Water refinery, 10 minutes.**

Tea radioed the other teams while on the bus, telling them to recheck their gear and ammo. If the plan was not well executed, it would be the end of everything as they know it. "Subaru, I need you to go to the water refinery. You will be in charge at that station. I'll be in charge at the gas refinery. Make sure everything goes well okay?"

"Tea, you can count on me."

Soon, the teams went their separate ways. By then, it was already 12 noon – lunch time.

They got off their transport swiftly and headed towards the buildings.

"Tea," Subaru radioed. "I'm already at the water refinery. Beta and Charlie are evacuating the people out and SWAT and Tamaki have already infiltrated the building and headed to the lowest level of the main building. No news yet though."

"Same here. The workers are being evacuated as we speak but they are starting to get panicky. I'm in with SWAT and Weni headed to the lowest level as well. I just pray that Vice isn't that badly hurt."

Just as she said that, she heard a sinister laughter. She signaled SWAT and Weni to stop moving.

"Tea, what's the matter?" asked Subaru.

"I'll contact you later. I think I've found them. Over and out."

Tea drew out a gun and took a peek from behind a pillar. The sight scared the lights out of her. Vice was bleeding heavily with traces of dried blood on the floor, his arms and face. He was tied to a chair with a bomb underneath it. Saito was towering over him with a knife in hand, smothered in blood. _What has he done to you vice? She then called Weni to take a look at the bomb while she radioed Erio._

"Erio, do you copy?"

"Tea, what is it?"

"I need you to get every single one of the workers away from this place now."

"Okay. Be careful Tea."

Tea returned to her previous position and asked Weni what type of bomb it was.

"The bomb can only be activated by remote. If he only has one, that would mean that remote controls both the bombs."

Tea immediately contacted Subaru.

"Su, where are you?"

"I'm at the basement already. We found the bomb. Should we cut it?"

"No, not yet! We have to cut it together. If not, it will go boom."

"Okay. At least I've evacuated everybody. Caro was a great help. She managed to calm everyone down."

"Okay good. Just wait for my signal okay?"

"Okay."

Then, Tea instructed SWAT to burst in while Weni stayed where she was. On her signal, SWAT gave Saito a pleasant surprise. Guns were pointed at him, ready to be shot on signal. Tea strutted in with a serious look on her face stepping in front of SWAT, pointing her gun at Saito. Her heart was racing. She wondered what went through Saito's mind right there and then.

"So, Inspector, you finally arrived. Just in time as well. I was about to blow this city to bits."

"Enough prep talk Saito! Let Vice go now and we can sort out a peaceful solution to your every request." Said Tea.

Just then, Vice called out, "Tea, help me." His voice was so cracked. Tea's grip on her gun loosened as she shifted her gaze to Vice. Her face softened slightly before she snapped her head back to Saito.

"So, you'll try to abide to my every request huh?"

"If it is reasonable enough," Tea retorted.

"Ok. My request is, I want to have you. If you agree, the city and Vice will be safe."

Tea was outraged. She didn't want to give Vice up for some psycho but then again, she didn't want the city to be sacrificed for her own selfish wants as well.

"My answer is no." Tea answered.

Saito tilted his head and laughed out loud. He lifted his hand which was holding the knife and pointed it directly at Vice's chest. His other hand held the remote for the bombs. Tea began to panic. "Don't move, Saito!"

"Too late, Tea!" he lunged his hand at his target. His thumb on his other hand which was holding the bomb remote began to shift above the detonate button.

"NO!" Tea pulled the trigger and shot multiple shots followed by SWAT, shooting another round. The bullets hit Saito in a number of places on his body but one of the bullets went right through his head. The remote was about to fall to fall to the floor. Tea lunged for it and caught it right before it touched the ground. Then, Saito collapsed to the ground. Even as he died, there was still a smile on his face.

Tea pushed herself up and placed herself in front of Vice. She shook him lightly. "Vice, I'm here. Please don't die on me!" Vice opened his eyes slightly and tried to say something but nothing came out.

"Hold on vice. We'll get you out of here." She untied Vice and he instantly fell on Tea. She caught him and hugged him. "At least you're still alive." She told one of the SWAT members to get the paramedics. Without being asked twice, he went on his way.

"Weni, the bomb can be deactivated right?" Tea asked while slowly putting Vice down on the ground.

Weni checked the bomb under the chair. Her face went pale. "Inspector, this bomb cannot be deactivated. Once the wire is cut, it'll explode."

Upon hearing the news, she contacted Subaru.

"Su. The bombs it…"

"I know. It can't be deactivated. Now what?"

Tea was stumped. _The bomb cannot be deactivated. This means that the only way is to actually detonate the bomb, but where?_ Tea shut her eyes for a moment, trying to think of a place to detonate the bomb. Her eyes snapped open when she knew where to detonate it.

"Subaru! The sea! Drop the bombs into the deepest part of the ocean and explode it!"

"Tea! That's brilliant! I'll call for a chopper to pick us up right away. Wait for me to contact you again okay?"

"Alright."

The paramedics arrived with a stretcher. They went to Vice's side and slowly picked him up and placed him on the stretcher. Tea too went to Vice's side. She took his hand and placed it in hers. She squeezed lightly. "You'll be okay. Just wait for me to finish the job." Vice squeezed her hand back with whatever energy he had left as a sign that he understood. Tea gave a small smile and let his hand go.

She went to the bomb and picked it up with the help of a few SWAT members. The remote was placed in her vest. She made sure that it wouldn't fall out. With that, they headed out of the gas refinery. She thanked the SAWT members for helping her out and said that she'll be alright from there. Soon, she heard a chopper and looked up in the sky.

"Tea, I'm here."

"Okay. I hear and see the chopper."

When the chopper landed, she got on and instructed the pilot to fly the chopper directly above the Pacific Ocean. The pilot nodded and said that the trip will take about five hours from where they were. Tea nodded in understanding. "Good things come to those who wait," She told herself.

"Huh?" queered Subaru.

"Nothing. I'm just glad that this ordeal will be over soon."

"Yeah. Me too. How's Vice?"

"He'll live. I'm sure of that."

Subaru let out a sigh of relief. The trip to the Pacific ocean was silent by then. Tea never stopped wondering why she never noticed Saito before. Maybe if she did, things would have been different. Then again, she wouldn't have met Vice, Subaru, Erio, Caro and everyone else. She'd rather things stay that way.

Five hours later, they reached the Pacific ocean. Subaru and Tea both dropped the bombs into the sea. Tea held the remote in her hand. _This is for everyone I care for that got hurt._ With that thought, she pressed the button. It went off immediately, sending water to spurt into the air. Subaru cheered with utter joy. She gave Tea a very big hug that rocked the chopper slightly. Tea felt as if all her troubles melted away. Finally she let out a long sigh of relief. _My work here is done. But I do have another duty. To some one else._

**

* * *

**

Tea came to the hospital to pay Vice a visit the next day. She didn't have time to visit him the day before because of the debriefing that she had to give and congratulate everyone who were involved in the mission. Now that case was closed she had time to visit Vice. She went to the third floor ward number 106. Subaru, Erio and Caro had visited him earlier in the day. They told her he was in stable condition but was still sleeping when they came. She hoped that he would be awake by now.

Once she reached his ward, she opened the door slowly and stepped inside. She was glad to find that Vice was wide awake trying hard to avoid the hospital food that the nurse was having difficulty in feeding him with. She giggled. Her giggles caught the attention of the nurse and Vice.

"Nurse, I'll take it from here." Tea offered.

"Ah, thank you very much. He doesn't want to eat and is making my job harder than it already is." The nurse placed the bowl of food down on the table, stood up and left after giving Tea a greatful smile. Tea looked at Vice and coral blue clashed with ice blue. Its been a long time, to her at least, since she last saw his beautiful ice blue eyes.

"How long are you going to stand there and look at me?" Vice broke their silence.

Tea smiled and walked over to Vice. She sat down on the available chair and took his hand in hers. Even if he was bandaged everywhere, to her, Vice was still as handsome as ever. A stray tear ran down her face.

"Tea, what's wrong?" asked Vice, worried.

"Nothing." She wiped away the stray tear. "I'm just glad that I get to see you again." Tea stood up and sat on the edge of the bed and leaned on Vice, her head on his shoulder. They stayed in that position for a long time.

* * *

Author: I nearly did not finish this chapter on time because of my other things that i had to do. I just hope this chapter is to your liking. It will end soon. The story I mean. Yay! I love Vice!! 


	10. Mastermind

Author: Chapter 10!! Yay!! The last installment? Nah! Not yet! Not yet! One more chapter to go and I'm done. This chapter, Tea finds out who really was the mastermind behind the bomb attacks in the city! Yay for Tea!

* * *

Tea spent the few days after work visiting Vice and telling him about the normal daily routine. She also noticed that Damien was acting strangely. Very strangely.

"You know, Damien wasn't himself ever since Saito was killed." Tea told Vice.

"Really? How strange?" he enquired with mouthfuls of jelly.

"Well, people celebrated when the threat was over. He was somber. It was as if he did something very wrong that it bothered him so much. He didn't even pay any attention to anyone. When I call his name, he gets all jumpy."

"I can't say for sure why he is acting that way, so my suggestion to you is to ask why is he like that."

"No. I have a better idea. He came to the force a day after me?"

"Two days after you actually."

"That very same day, I received my very first call from Saito…" Tea trailed off.

"What are you trying to say? Damien was behind all this?" Vice put his bowl of jelly down and placed his hand on Tea's shoulder. Tea looked at him, her eyes filled with confusion.

"I don't know but it was all just a coincidence." Tea took a look at her watch and noticed that visiting time was over. "Well, I'm heading back now. Visiting time is over. I'll come pick you up tomorrow okay?"

Vice nodded and told her not to think too much. Tea smiled and told him not to worry about her. "Things will turn out fine." She gave him a peck on his lips and left the ward, waving him goodbye._ I have to get the facts. I have to see if there is any connection between Saito and Damien. This is too much of a coincidence._ Her trip back home, rather, Vice's apartment was spent in the bus, thinking about how she should approach the situation.

Tea switched the computer on and logged in to the internet. She went to the force's website and typed in her username and password to log in. She logged in to the database a few seconds later. She went to open her case file and opened up Saito's criminal file and also Damien's employee file. She wondered if they were related in someway or another.

**Tea's POV**

They can't be brothers. They look nothing alike. Could be paternal twins but then again, Saito's parents died because of him. Damien still has his mother. Father died when he was young due to cancer. What could it be. Maybe the clue lies in my past. Think, Tea think! If your gut says something isn't right, trust it because somehow, its always correct. Wait a minute! Damien did say a few years back that he had a cousin who was in the asylum once. Reason being he went berserk! Why didn't I see it before?

**Normal POV**

Tea picked up her cell phone and dialed Subaru's number. After a few rings, Subaru picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Su! This is Tea!"

"Tea? What's the matter, it sounds as if your house just caught fire." Said Subaru.

"No. It's much worse!"

"What?! The entire apartment blocks caught fire?"

"Subaru! This is no time for jokes! Damien! He's the mastermind behind all these blasts!"

"What?! It can't be."

"I'll explain to you later. Meet me at the cantonment building in 45 minutes."

"Okay. Be there soon."

"Get Erio can Caro as well. I know it is well over their curfew but this is about national security!"

Tea hung up and called Hayate's office.

"Hello?"

"Ma'am, Inspector Tea calling. I have an emergency." She blasted out.

"What's up?"

"I'll tell you when I get to the office. Subaru's coming as well. Hopefully Erio and Caro too."

"Alright. I'll be waiting." Even when Hayate said it in a calm manner, inside, her heart was beating fast and her mind was being filled with many thoughts on what the emergency might be. Please don't tell me the threat is not over yet.

* * *

"Guys, I know who the mastermind behind all these bomb attacks are." Stated Tea.

"Okay then. Who is it?" asked Hayate.

"It's Damien."

"What?" came a chorus.

"I just know it's him. The day he entered the force was the day that it all started. Further more," Tea threw open a file which landed on Hayate's table. "They are related. They're siblings." Hayate couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her face paled a little. Subaru went silent. Erio and Caro were too stumped to say anything.

"But then, the file says that they are cousins. Not brothers." said Hayate.

"I know what the file says. I did a background search on him. He changed his last name. He **was** an Akuro before he became Damien Takahachi. We need to subdue him before anyone else gets hurt. I for one do not want this to happen. Ma'am, permission to carry on with the case." Stated Tea.

"Permission granted." Hayate nodded.

* * *

"Tea, we don't know where he might be." Stated Subaru when they were dismissed from Hayate's office.

"I agree. He could be anywhere. He might even be out of country now." Added Caro.

"I know how he is like. He won't leave until everything is done right. Erio, where is the tallest building in Tanowa?" asked Tea.

"It's Tanowa bank building. It's the tallest in the city. Why? Do you think he might be there?"

Tea gave a brief nod. "Let's go!"

* * *

They reached the Tanowa bank building after 'borrowing' a cruiser from the cantonment. They took the lift to the roof. When the doors opened, true enough, Damien was there. He was standing on the ledge of the building with a gun in his hand. He was expressionless when he noticed that they arrived.

"Damien! Stop right there! Don't do anything stupid!" Tea hollered, her gun drawn. Subaru, Erio and Caro drew their guns out as well and went in front of Tea.

Damien aimed the gun at his head. "I've lost everything now. There is no reason for me to live."

"Damien, no! Listen to me. There are more things in life! You just have to keep trying. Don't end your life like this!" Tea spoke.

"I'm sorry," with that said, Damien pulled the trigger and shot himself. Blood sprayed everywhere on the floor and some of it even splattered on to Tea. He went limp and fell off the roof. It was a hundred floors down to the ground. Tea and her team froze. They've just witnessed someone take his own life. Soon after, they heard a scream and a crash. The five of them stood rooted to the spot, not daring to take a look at what was happening on the ground floor, even though they had an idea of what the situation was like.

* * *

Author: A little bit gory and short if I do say so myself. I didn't want to make this too graphic so I kept it to the minimum just in case you won't be able to sleep at night. But then again. nice twist ain't it? 


	11. Question And Answer

Author: Please do forgive me for updating really super late. I had to plan this one out because I want it to be near perfect! I had to because this is like, the final installment for this story. Hint: Go get her tiger! Haha. So, get any ideas yet from the clue?

* * *

It's been three weeks since the Saito incident. Things were back to normal in the Delta division. Vice was back on his feet and was busting crime with his crew. Erio and Caro were still slightly traumatized by the actions of Damien. They went to see a shrink and eventually got over the incident little by little. Subaru and Tea are like sisters now. They are inseparable. Whenever you see Subaru, there's sure to be Tea.

Vice's relationship with Tea strengthened over that period of time. Vice was thinking of 'popping the question' to Tea but he was feeling rather uneasy. For one thing, Tea might not accept his proposal. Second, he was afraid that history would repeat itself. And third, he was just too god damn nervous. Thus, he consulted Nanoha.

**

* * *

**

"Nanoha-san, I kind of need your help with something."

"Vice, what's the problem?" she asked while gesturing for him to sit down before her.

Vice ran his hand through his hair. He twiddled with his fingers and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Vice, you seem uneasy. Did something happen?"

Vice took in a very deep breath and held it there for a few seconds before saying, "I'm being paranoid because I want to propose to Tea but then I'm afraid that she won't accept me. Heck, I'm just afraid!"

Nanoha cocked her eyebrow and leaned forward. "Do you love her?"

"Well, yes I do. I love her a lot!" came his answer.

"Then, that's your answer. Just propose to her. By the looks of it, she loves you to bits as well. I've seen the way she looks at you. It's always filled with love. Never once have I seen her look at you in any other way."

"So, you're saying she won't turn down my proposal?" he enquired while biting on his nails.

"She won't turn you down. Trust me. And Vice, please stop nail biting."

He quickly put his hand down and apologized. "Sorry. I'm just nervous."

"It's alright to be nervous," said Nanoha.

Nanoha gave him a smile. She remembered when Yuuno proposed to her. _He was sweating with anticipation of my answer. He was shivering as well. That was the cutest thing I've seen Yuuno do._

"Nanoha-san, can you help me out a little bit?"

"If it means your happiness, I'd gladly help."

"Thank you, Nanoha-san. Well, I was thinking that maybe..."

* * *

"Guys, there's a meeting in the conference room in five minutes. Don't be late." Nanoha's secretary told Delta squad.

"What now? Another major mission?" asked Subaru.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Replied Tea.

* * *

**Conference room**

"Today, Vice has something important to say. So please listen even if it may not concern some of you." Said Nanoha looking at one direction, which was at Tea.

'Huhs' were heard across the room. Everybody was confused to what Nanoha had just said.

Vice started the little "meeting" by showing them a slide which says, "Question and Answer". Everybody was puzzled by it.

"I know some of you here are confused so, the elaboration will be on the next slide."

When the next slide came on, many were pleasantly surprised. The ladies swooned and the gentlemen wolf whistled when they read the words on the slide. "Would you spend the rest of your life with me, Teanna Lanstar?" was the words on the slide. Subaru gawked and stared at Tea. Tea on the other hand was speechless and was turning a few shades of red.

She then felt a tap on her shoulder. When she turned around in the swivel chair, the sight before her made her gasp. Vice was kneeling before her on one knee and hands extended, holding a red velvet box which contained a heart shaped diamond ring. It glimmered brilliantly in the dark.

"Will you marry me, Tea?" asked Vice in a mere whisper but loud enough for Tea to hear him.

Tea's mind raced as she searched for an answer. Finally, she just settled with, " Yes." Plain and simple answer. But for Vice, it meant the world to him. He let out a huge sigh of relief. He took the ring out from the box and slipped it on Tea's ring finger. A perfect fit. Everyone in the room clapped and cheered.

Tea felt tears of joy stinging her eyes. She had never felt so happy before. She lunged for Vice and gave him a hug. "Vice, I love you."

Hearing the words pour out from her lips made Vice's heart flutter to no end. "I love you too Tea. I promise I'll take good care of you."

Tea nodded her head against his shoulder and hugged him tighter. Finally, I can have what I truly want. Happiness.

When they broke apart, they stared longingly into each others eyes. Their heads drew closer till their foreheads touched. They were about to kiss when they were interrupted by none other than Nanoha herself. They reluctantly pulled away from each other and stood up, looking at Nanoha.

"Congratulations the both of you. I pray that your happiness is everlasting and that both of you will have a bright future ahead of you." Nanoha said.

"Thank you," Vice and Tea said in unison.

"So, when will the marriage be held? Is it soon? Can I be the bride's maid?" asked Subaru.

Their colleagues laughed at Subaru's questions.

"You really are desperate to search for happiness, aren't you?" Erio teased.

Subaru gave a little pout and crossed her arms in front of her. "Oh, come on! Can't a girl at least dream?"

Tea and Vice both laughed out heartily at Subaru's antics.

**

* * *

**

After Vice closed the door behind him, he quickly grabbed Tea, who was heading to her room, by the waist and whispered to her, "So, where we?"

Tea squeaked and blushed deep crimson but nonetheless she said, "Well, I think we were about to kiss."

"Oh yeah."

Tea gave a little giggle. Vice lowered his lips to Tea's and they shared a kiss that was filled with so much emotion, so much love and longing for one another that only the two could comprehend. When they broke the kiss, Vice was the first to speak. "I'm glad you came along and dragged me out of my misery."

"The pleasure's all mine. But I also have to thank you for finding me."

They smiled at one another and kissed once more.

* * *

Author: FORGIVE ME FOR UPDATING SO LATE!!! Stay tuned for the sequel, Mission: Save My Wedding! But be warned, the story might not be up until next month. I want to plan it because i want it to be near perfect! 


End file.
